powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Spatial Manipulation, see here. Power to manipulate space. Also Called * Absolute Space * Area Manipulation * Areakinesis * Chorokinesis * Ouranokinesis * Space Bending/Manipulation * Spacial Manipulation/Warping * Spatiokinesis * Third Dimension Manipulation Capabilities User can warp, bend, flip, crush, control and otherwise manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of ones choosing, including an area and whatever is inside of that area. They are able to trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing subject and object away from them or to create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. Since space is permeated by 26.8% dark matter and 68.3% dark energy, one can also take advantage of this composition to control electromagnetism and gravity via distortions. By distorting space and gravity, one can distort the flow of time, which is known as the space-time curvature. Applications * Create/generate, delete, shape and manipulate space. ** Distance Manipulation ** Infinite Supply ** Spatial Flight * Conscious Spatial Awareness * Dimensional Manipulation * Floortilting * Inverted Dimension * Portal Creation ** Dimensional Storage ** Door Projection * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Constructs * Spatial Displacement ** Matter Substitution * Spatial Duplication *Spatial Telekinesis * Summoning * Teleportation Techniques * Amalgamation: Merging matter with another by overlapping the two objects' spaces, removing their separate boundaries. * Pocket Dimension Creation: Create an extra dimension of space that exists outside of the original space. * Spatial Crush: Crush objects by manipulating the surrounding or personal space by: * Spatial Distortion: Bending the curvature of the three dimensional space to distort anything within. * Spatial Rift: Tear open the third dimension space to create portals for inter-dimensional attacks and travel. * Spatial Slicing: User attacks by tearing out a section of space to sever the spatial connection of the target. * Spatial Tuning: Distort and warp space in a specific area for various effects, even potentially alter reality. * Spatiokinetic Combat * Warp Bubble: User creates a small warp around themselves which is only marginally connected to the rest of the space around it: Variations * Nothingness Manipulation * Space Embodiment * Spatial Tuning * Subspace Travel Associations * Absolute Storage * Aether Manipulation by manipulating the unique essence that flows through the universe and all that exists in it. * Air Manipulation by distorting the space that the air is occupied in. * Boundary Manipulation by manipulating the boundary of space and matter. * Cosmic Manipulation * Chronolock by placing oneself in an alternate timeless space outside of the normal space-time continuum. * Force-Field Manipulation by manipulating the barrier of space. * Gravity Manipulation by manipulating the spatial field's gravitational forces. * Omnipresence * Reality Warping by altering reality within defined space. * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatiolock by placing themselves outside space. * Time Travel by phasing through the spatial barriers that separate different timelines. * User who can also use Time Manipulation are able to learn Space-Time Manipulation. Limitations * Powers may require to be honed or amplified by specific objects. * Cannot affect users of Spatiolock, Chronolock or Omnilock. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers